Blind
by B.S Zee
Summary: After all this time; I'd never thought we'd be here; when my love for you was Blind, but I couldn't make you see it. That I loved you more than you'll ever know; A part of me died when I let you go... JacexClary; MagnusxAlec later on...
1. See Through Me

A cold gust of autumn wind blew the crumpled golden, brown leaves towards Clary's feet as she walked down the footpath.

She kicked aimlessly at the leaves, wrapped her scarf closer to her neck and buried her hands deeper into the pockets of her jeans.  
>Her footsteps echoed down the street and through the town she had grown to know so well.<p>

The old lady who lives down the road from her with 5 cats, the busy businessman across the road from her always dashing around in his silver Prius; talking loudly on his cell phone.

Clary's next door neighbour, a rather large lady with even larger lungs; you could hear her singing in the shower from miles away, and then there was Jace.

Jace lived with his parents two houses down from her, he was the perfect guy. With his mop of blonde hair, each strand curly and falling perfectly in place, his molten gold eyes and his breathtaking grin.

Clary sighed, dwelling on the unfairness of the world. She stopped at a small playground, one of her favourite places ever since she had been a kid. She sat down on the too small swing and swiped her sketchbook out from her bag and a pencil.

She twirled the pencil between her finger and thumb before capturing the autumn scene of a playground using just a pencil; but Clary was a talented artist, she had her mom's creative genes.

Her mother was an artist, working in her studio day and night on masterpieces and earning her money by selling them and taking shifts at a local bookshop.

Clary drew every stroke carefully making sure all the angles where right, the shading was right; not too dark and not too light.

Her mind eventually wandered to Jace; they had been friends since diapers. They were two different universes; two different stars, Clary was artistic, quiet and he was athletic, loud. Clary smiled at herself and stared off into space.

A pair of warm hands came up behind her and covered her eyes.  
>"Guess who..." a familiar voice whispered near her ears, Clary couldn't help grinning.<br>"Hey Jace," Clary replied loudly.

Jace uncovered her eyes and sat down in the swing next to her; he spotted the sketchbook and snatched it off Clary's hands. Raising his eyebrows at the page he handed it back to Clary.

"Amazing; as always," He praised. Clary smiled at him and blush slightly. She closed the sketchbook and jammed it back into her backpack.

Jace took hold of Clary's hand gently beside her; Clary felt the blood rush to her head, even though they have held hands before, it still made her feel giddy.

"Hey, how about we go to our secret spot?" He grinned at her, Clary returned his grin and swung her backpack over her shoulder and squeezed his hand, 'he_ sounds like his seven year old self again ' _she thought_._

They dashed off inside the forest nearby; they ran through bushes, trees and brambles all brushing against their clothes and hair; but they stayed connected.

They collapsed on a small patch of lush grass with mushrooms blooming around, tall towering trees creating a cool shade across the area; laughing.

Clary took a moment to catch her breath and lay side by side to Jace, their fingers still entwined and their bodies' inches away from each other.

Clary smiled to herself, and closed her eyes; breathing in the musky smell of the forest. It was quiet except for the sound of the autumn wind and Jace's even breathing. Clary broke the silence with her voice,

"So what are you doing in the holidays?" Clary asked facing Jace. She saw Jace wince slightly at her question.

"Kaelie's family has invited my family down to their vacation home." Jace replied still looking ahead. Clary felt her heart being swallowed by a big black wave of disappointment; she had looked forward to spending her break with Jace.

"That's great then, you'll love spending more time with Kaelie," Clary responded with fake enthusiasm. Jace faced her making eye contact with her.

"Yeah... but," he hesitated.  
>"Girlfriend advice? I'm always here to help." Clary squeezed his hand to comfort him.<p>

He sighed, "I don't know, Kaelie seems too clingy for my taste, but I do like her a lot." Jace shrugged.  
>"She's only seems clingy because she loves you to." Clary said nonchalantly, knowing full well that Kaelie was a bitch and a major slut at school.<p>

"I guess, thanks Clare. You're the best friend ever." Jace replied, sitting up. Clary mimicked him and sat up as well and smiled at him. Jace flipped open his phone to check the time.

"Got to dash, see you at school tomorrow." He said, giving Clary a hasty goodbye hug before running off.

"Love you..." Clary whispered into the empty space in front of her.

* * *

><p>Clary stared at her reflection in her bathroom mirror. Tomorrow was the last day of her freshman year and she had been looking forward to spending the break with Jace.<p>

She knew Jace would never fall for her, and he would only ever love her as a friend.

She stared back at herself with her piercing green eyes; her hair had refused to grow and was a little orange afro upon her head. Red pimples were splattered around her forehead and nose; she averted her eyes in shame from the mirror._ No wonder no guys fall for me, I'm downright ugly _she thought to herself.

She headed for the shower hanging the towel over the top of the shower glass. Salty tears mixed in with the hot water as they dripped down her cheeks, her heart was torn and shattered. She pinched the fat around her tummy in dismay.

She turned off the hot water, and wrapped the towel around her. She slipped on a pair of pyjamas and climbed into bed.

Clary lay in the dark listening to Jocelyn's soft music playing from the room beside her. Her self-esteem lowering with every thought that passed through her mind.

Her mind cried out for Jace: _why can't you see that I love you more than a friend?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is my FIRST Mortal Instruments fanfiction. I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter. (: **

_**The rest of the crew will be introduced further through the story;**** and just to clear some things up, Jace and Clary are both in freshman year, all human and AU. I'm definitely not **_

_**American, so I'm not too sure on how your school's worand when they start or end school so just bear with me on this one!****So R & R! (: Message me if you have any questions or **_

_**suggestions or anything! (: **_

_** Ciao! ~ B. **_


	2. I Loved You more Than You'll Ever Know

****The characters of Mortal Instruments are owned by Cassandra Clare****

* * *

><p>Clary walked through the front doors of her school; following the mad rush of the morning crowd through the endless rows of lockers.<p>

She found her locker and opened it, grabbing her books.

Nearby Simon was trying to force his locker open, Clary glanced over and shut her locker before making her way towards him.

"Here let me help." Clary opened the locker without effort.  
>"Thanks." Simon mumbled. "Have any plans for the holidays?"<p>

"Nope," Clary replied popping the p. A gaggle of girls strolled past Clary, miniskirts and all. Kaelie walked past heels clicking on the hard Lino, and shoved her into a locker.

Clary winced in pain as Kaelie walked off laughing with her gang; Simon shouted incoherently at the girls before steadying Clary.

"You okay?" Clary nodded in response. "They're just bitches."

"You got that right." Clary looked at her arm, a faint purplish bruise from her skin making contact with the combination lock; she rubbed it and looked at Simon.

"Thanks; hey I'll see you fourth period at Chem." Simon nodded in response and they made their separate ways down the hall.

Clary spotted Jace in the midst of the crowd and waved and smiled at him. Jace averted his eyes and continued to talk to his friend. Clary felt her heart sank, even though this happened every day.

Jace would never talk to her or address her at school but no matter how hard she tried; she couldn't bring herself to be mad at him.

Clary sighed, snuck a look at Jace, and walked past him.

She walked into class, as heads turned to see her. She avoided the eyes; her hair was like a beacon drawing attention to her.

When she sat down in her seat, all she could hear was whispers and snickers around her. She reached out and grabbed her sketchbook and began doodling; shutting the rest of the world out.

* * *

><p>Clary wrapped an arm around her stomach that was producing a rumbling chorus of demands. It was nearly lunch time and she couldn't wait to get out of class.<p>

She ignored the eyes as she walked into the cafeteria.

She sat down next to Simon who was reading comic novels under the desk. Simon looked up at Clary as she sat down.

"Hey."

"Hey," replied Clary as she took a sandwich and chewed gratefully at it.

She looked over to see Jace sitting at one of the 'popular' tables. His arm was around Kaelie, as Kaelie chatted away to him about something, he nodded repeatedly but by the looks in his eyes he wasn't really listening.

Clary felt a twang of jealousy inside her as she watched Kaelie whisper into his ear and watched Jace grinning from ear to ear.

"Your hair's starting to grow." Simon said to Clary looking up from his comic.

"Really?" Clary's hand went up to finger her hair; small curly strands were beginning to fall over the nape of her neck.

"Yeah, your hair's starting flatten out and turning into a darker shade." Simon smiled at Clary.

Clary smiled half-heartedly back, knowing her hair would never be as long and beautiful as Kaelie's.

Simon followed Clary's gaze,

"You're still trying?" Simon jerked his chin towards Jace.

"Yeah," Clary sighed.

"How are you and Maia?" Simon's eyes lit up by the sudden change of subject.

"Great! Long distance relationships are hard, but she's coming over during break. Want to catch up with her?"

"Sure," Clary replied, but her mind was still on Jace.

"Hey look." Simon placed a hand on her shoulder. "Take it easy, I think you're amazing; much better than Kaelie. He'll notice soon enough."

"I hope so," Clary shrugged.

She took an apple out of her lunch bag and bit into it, the juicy sensation spreading across her tongue as Simon continued to read.

Simon was one of Clary's friends but not as close as Jace. They met up on the first day of high school, Simon trying to get his locker open, and after all this time, he was still getting it stuck.

Clary laughed silently to herself. Simon had a girlfriend called Maia; she had talked to her before. She was a pretty girl with a brown creamy complexion and a curvy figure. Her hair was always in small thin braids and constantly talking to Simon about video games and comics.

Simon was a typical dork, loves comics and Manga, video games and movie marathons. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that hid behind glasses.

Her gaze switched to Kaelie, who was deep in conversation with her friend Aline. Clary gazed jealously at Kaelie; she had pretty long-straight- blonde hair. She wore little skirts and little shorts with skimpy tank tops.

Clary rolled her eyes, it was winter and Kaelie must've been freezing; not that she would care.

Kaelie had slim figure and a flat belly. Clary looked shamefully at her own figure. She was short and a bit chubby on the side.

Clary looked back at the table meeting Jace's tawny eyes, before both deflecting their gazes.

* * *

><p>Clary sat next to Simon in the school garden, under the big oak tree. Simon was talking as Clary sat their sketching into her sketchbook.<p>

She caught Kaelie strutting up towards where Clary was sitting with a bunch of girls behind her.

Clary's heart beat quickened as she caught a glance of Jace not so far behind.

Kaelie rested her hands on her hips; Clary thought she was beautiful before the words started spewing out her mouth.

"Hey Ugly," The girls behind Kaelie snickered. Clary continued to draw,

"What do you want?" Clary squinted her eyes at Kaelie, and caught Jace moving closer towards the scene.

"Heard you were frolicking in the forest with my boyfriend yesterday, am I right?"

Clary stood up slowly brushing her hands on her jeans,

"Yeah, so what?"

Kaelie poked a finger at Clary's chest her face inches away from hers.

"Stay away from Jace; he's way out of your league and he would never go for a girl like you."

Tears stung behind Clary's eyes but she was determined not to be weak.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, you think you can get him? You're so ugly; no guy would go for you." Kaelie prodding Clary with ever word she spat out.

Clary looked at Jace, her eyes pleading for back up, but he averted his eyes. Clary felt her heart drop and shatter.

Kaelie raised an eyebrow at Clary and snatched the sketchbook out of her hand, Clary stood still; frozen.

Kaelie observed the picture and ripped it out of the sketchbook with a loud noise. All eyes were on the duo.

"Look at this drawing," showing her group the picture Clary had been working on, a picture of a guy with wings arching out of his back.

"You're pathetic" Kaelie went up to Clary's face, and

Tore the picture into shreds, Clary's eyes where brimmed with tears as she looked at Jace.

Jace opened his mouth for a second before closing it again.

Clary felt that Jace had just betrayed everything they ever had, their friendship, their loyalty their love...

She stormed off tears streaming down her cheeks uncontrollably leaving the sketchbook behind to Kaelie and her friends laughing at her drawings.

Simon tried to follow her but Clary had run into the girl's bathroom and into one of the tatty cubicles.

She sat there sobbing, into her hands. Her sleeves tear stained and her t-shirt moist and wet. Emotions swelled inside Clary; anger, sadness, confusion and all directed at Jace.

She had now a reason to be mad at Jace; he had let his girlfriend rip up her last resort of escape from reality.

* * *

><p>The bell for the last period rang; Clary grabbed her bag and dashed out before anyone could say a word to her or see her.<p>

All around her people were hugging each other, saying their goodbyes and exchanging contact information.

She walked down the street lonely but with nothing but the company of the autumn wind and its leaves.

As she turned a corner, someone had placed their hand on her shoulder which made her stop.

She turned around to face Jace, dishevelled from running after her, Anger swelled up inside Clary.

"Look; I'm sorry about earlier today... I-"

"Sorry won't cut it." Clary snapped. "You decide to talk to me _now_? Yeah, just when school ends and no one is around."

"That's not it." Jace argued.

"Oh really? Then what is it? I know it Jace; you don't want to be seen at school with me because I'm ugly and fat, but you decide to talk to me after school so no one will see you with me."

"Clary-"

"Some _best_ friend you are Jace."

"Clary; I-I know I should've said something." Jace looked down at his feet avoiding eye contact with Clary's furious emerald eyes.

"You know what Jace? Go have fun with Kaelie on your holiday." Jace looked up to meet Clary's eyes.

Clary laughed humourlessly at Jace's look of confusion upon his face.

"You're so _blind _Jace. Can't you see that I love you?"

"That I would sit with you in the cold just to talk to you about _your _girlfriends and _your _dates, that I would turn up at your house at eleven at night just to talk you through a break up?" Her words slicing through the air like knives.

Jace looked at Clary, mixed emotions in his eyes.

"And I have to believe that you will never love me because I'm too ugly? I don't know if I love you anymore. Good bye Jace."

Clary turned on her heel and stormed off home leaving Jace alone with her words on the street.

* * *

><p>Clary slammed the front door shut and leaned against it, sliding to the floor crying, she curled her fingers into fists and banged her head against the door.<p>

Jocelyn walked downstairs cautiously before wrapping an arm around Clary and guiding her into the living room and onto the sofa.

"Clare-bear what's wrong?" Jocelyn asked softly, brushing a stray orange curl away from her face.

Clary told her the events in between sobs.

Jocelyn squeezed Clary's hand and smiled sympathetically at her.

"It's okay darling."

Bringing Clary's head into her chest and gently rocking her, "finding the right one takes a long time; after thirty years I'm still looking."

Clary nodded knowing that Jocelyn had left her dad years ago and was still looking for someone.

"Don't give up hope yet." Jocelyn advised and kissed her gently on the forehead.

Clary left to go upstairs and clean herself up, each step upstairs was painful and slow like she didn't have a reason to live anymore.

She looked at her reflection; her eyes were red and puffy from the tears. She fiddled with a strand of her hair, _Simon was right; it is growing and changing colour. _The roots where starting to darken into a more red colour than orange and her curls where beginning to lengthen out.

She flopped down and lay on her bed and sighed, photos of her and Jace pasted onto her walls along with various posters of bands and artists.

All she could think about was Jace, his face floating in her mind. She turned towards her bedside table, a photo of her and Jace taken by Jocelyn last year.

She carefully placed the photo frame and tucked it away into a draw and turned to face to other way towards the window.

The trees were bending in the wind, leaves gliding across the street, Rain had began to drip from the sky, the drops of water beating against the window.

Across the street a small Real Estate sign was nailed to the fence, a giant red sign stapled across it that read 'SOLD'.

Clary smiled half-heartedly to herself; she was going to have new neighbours.

The sound of her doorbell sliced through her thoughts, as she lifted herself off her bed and hastily walked downstairs.

She looked out the window to spot no one outside.

She spun the lock slowly until there was a satisfying click. She opened the door slowly and cautiously until she spotted her sketchbook leaned up against the wall.

She reached out and grabbed it flipping through the pages; the ripped pages had been taped back together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So what'd you think? Just in case your wondering; the description for my story are actually lyrics to the song Blind - Lifehouse. **_  
><em><strong>Check them out; they're an awesome band. <strong>_

_**Feel free to message me anything you want. So R & R! (: Hope you enjoyed this Chapter.**_

_**~ B. **_


	3. The Beginning of Something New

****The characters of Mortal Instruments are owned by Cassandra Clare****

Jace slipped on a clean t-shirt and jeans before headed out his bedroom.

He flipped open his cell phone '_no new messages_' it displayed on the screen, disappointed that Clary still hadn't texted him back.

He grabbed his bag and walked downstairs, each step echoing through his house.

He peered outside the window, his mom and dad talking with Kaelie's parents; he recognized Kaelie's blonde hair inside the car, chewing gum and texting.

He opened his pantry doors, and looked at the food available.

He stole two biscuits from the jar and poured himself a glass of water. He drank it quickly and swallowed the biscuits before leaving the front door.

His mom and dad's luggage was already snugly packed away in the boot of their car.

He placed is duffle bag along with the rest of the luggage and slammed the door shut.

Kaelie had spotted him and was already walking towards him.

"Hey Jace," Kaelie purred with a mouth full of red lipstick.

Jace eyed her in amusement; she was wearing a skimpy little pink dress, something that you would not wear on a car trip, but Jace had to admit she looked _hot._

Jace replied with a peck on her lips.

"How about you come in my car for the ride down?" She winked at him.

"Wont you parents mind?" He looked over at her parents, laughing with Celine and Stephen.

"They won't, come on." Kaelie reached out to his hand, and intertwined her fingers between his; they were long and sharp not like Clary's small and rounded fingers.

"I'll be there in a sec," and kissed her hastily before walking off his driveway and onto the sidewalk.

He looked down the sidewalk, a girl in a blue tracksuit running down the path with her earphones in.

It was Clary.

* * *

><p>Clary woke up, her whole body groggy and tired.<p>

She glanced at her alarm clock and rushed to her wardrobe, an old untouched blue tracksuit sat at the back of her rack of clothes. She slipped it on over a tank top and some shorts.

She washed her face quickly and brushed her teeth before taming her hair.

She grabbed her I-pod and said a quick goodbye to Jocelyn who was sitting down at the kitchen counter. She gave her a quick peck on the cheek before slamming the front door shut.

She stood on her porch and breathed in the morning atmosphere, the sun was casting its beams of sunlight onto the streets.

Across the street, she spotted Stephen and Celine who were good friends with Jocelyn, talking to a pair of blonde adults, and not too far away was Jace giving Kaelie a brief kiss.

She sighed, pushing down the emotions that were swelling up; _today is the start of something new. _She thought to herself before glancing quickly at Jace and jogging down the street.

* * *

><p>Jace sat in the car listening to Kaelie ramble on about a new clothing line that had recently opened.<p>

He glanced out the window, rows of evergreen trees stood out brightly from the deciduous trees, their branches dead and their leaves brown and shrivelled.

The evergreen trees stood out proudly, their leaves a deep shade of emerald green; _just like Clary's eyes. _

Unwillingly to be caught by their beauty he turned his attention back to Kaelie who was now raving on about the school.

"- my girlfriends are so-o-o jealous of you;" Kaelie boasted.

"I know, because I am so stunningly attractive." He said with a grin plastered onto his face.

"You're so cocky," Kaelie giggled. "-but that's okay; I think that's hot." Kaelie snuggled up towards him.

"Anyway, it was so funny! On the last day, I like totally shoved Clary into a locker and now she has like, this bruise on her arm, its hilarious!"

Jace stiffened, but Kaelie continued to laugh and snort.

"That wasn't very nice then." Jace frowned at her.

"Are you fond of her or something; is she like your friend?" Kaelie asked raising an eyebrow sceptically at him, trying not to laugh.

Jace hesitated but shook his head.

"Good, she's like so-o ugly! I can't stand to look at her." Jace winced at Kaelie's comment, Clary's words from yesterday still stung in his mind, but somehow he had to agree with Kaelie, Clary wasn't the prettiest girl.

Clary was right the reason why he didn't hang out with her at school is because of her appearance. He hung his head shamefully.

"She doesn't deserve someone like you, your too hot for her, and she's just .. ew," Kaelie said smugly.

Jace smiled half-heartedly at her and looked out the window and the trees with their green emerald leaves staring back, like Clary's pleading eyes.

* * *

><p>Clary jogged back down the street, her hair nearly soaked with sweat, her breath uneven and a stitch in her side.<p>

She limped up the stairs and headed straight for the shower.

The water dripping down her neck and off her face was the perfect temporary pain relief.

Her mind immediately reached out for Jace, how she had seen him this morning, getting ready for his vacation with his bitch of a girlfriend Kaelie.

Tears began to form around her eyes but she pushed them back. _Today is the start of a new beginning... _she whispered to herself.

She jerked the handle to stop the hot water and wrapped a towel around her.

She inspected herself in the mirror; she was still looked like herself. Clary changed into an old t-shirt and some jeans, she looked at her wardrobe blankly.

Nothing in it was very fashionable or trendy. Everything was just t-shirts and jeans. She threw on a hoodie and some socks.

She reached out to pick up her sketchbook, but hesitated. The sketchbook had been untouched since yesterday, she had left it there.

She withdrew her hand and reached out for her I-pod instead. She glanced outside the window; a big truck was blocking her view.

She ran downstairs too look at the scene.

Big muscled men were moving furniture into the newly sold house across the street. The furniture looked fancy and modern and a middle- aged lady was screaming sharp orders at the men.

Small boxes of bits and bobs lay on the sidewalk in front of the house, a boy with midnight black hair was moving them slowly one by one.

He looked skinny and fragile like he was going to break any minute.

She walked across the street and tapped the tall boy on the shoulder.

The boy jerked around to meet face to face to Clary. He had startling ice blue eyes that made Clary hesitate for a moment.

"Hey, I'm Clary; I live in the house across from yours. Would you like some help?"

"Sure," he shrugged and handed her a box. "By the way, I'm Alec."

"So... where are you guy's from?" Clary asked, trying to make small talk.

"Were from the City, we moved here for a change from the big lights and all the noise."

Clary nodded.

"Do you like it here?"

"Yeah, it's nice and quiet."

Clary walked through the hallway with the box, before stopping and nearly tripping over a small boy sitting on the floor.

"Sorry!" she squealed. The boy looked up at her from a Manga comic his glasses big and wide, he kind of reminded her of a little Simon.

"That's okay." He replied quietly.

"ALEC! Where is my box of magazines? Bring them in NOW before they get wet! Urgh!" a female voice shrieked through house, Clary and the little boy jumped in surprise.

The female stuck her head around the corner, an expression of surprise on her face.

"Oh hi there! Sorry 'bout that, I'm Isabelle! And you are..."

"Clary, I live across from your house, I offered to bring in some boxes for Alec." Clary said hastily.

"Oh thank you!" Isabelle said brightly, taking the box out of her hands. "These must be my magazines."

Clary stared at Isabelle in wonder. She could see the resemblance between her and Alec, her midnight black hair went down to her hips and she was wearing a mid-thigh purple dress with knee high black boots and tight leather leggings.

"My boots are going to be ruined! Look at all this dust!" she moaned, waving her arms frantically in the air mixing the dust motes with the air.

"Why'd you wear them, why not wear just a t-shirt and jeans?"

Isabelle looked at Clary like she was from a whole other planet.

Alec came behind them chuckling, his blue eyes lighting up like lava lamps.

"Isabelle doesn't_ do_ t-shirts and jeans." Isabelle nodded in agreement.

"Okay then," Clary replied, slightly confused on how someone could not own a pair of jeans or t-shirts.

"Are you going to a school around here?" Clary asked, in hope of making a new friend.

"Yeah, Saint Xavier's I think?" Clary nodded approvingly.

"Is it nice there?" Isabelle asked facing Clary. Clary's eye twitched, thinking of an answer that would not scare her.

Isabelle laughed.

"It's hell then?"

"For me it is." Clary replied, rolling her eyes.

"Why?"

"You know, popular people, bullying and teasing" _Kaelie and Jace _she thought mentally to herself.

"Why though? I think you're beautiful." Isabella said casually.

Clary froze in her position; no one had ever told her she was beautiful besides her Mom.

"Really?" her voice squeaked.

"Yeah, I would die for eyes like yours. Mine are just black, and your just hiding behind some pimples, but that's okay; everyone gets them. I had them and look at me now!" Isabelle said cheerfully and posing as a supermodel for Clary.

Clary laughed and looked at Isabelle, she was right. Her face looked flawless and her eyes where dark. Clary blushed and her a warm feeling fizzed inside her.

"Thank you, but I don't think so."

Isabelle shrugged at her.

"You'll see."

Clary brushed her hands down on her jeans and began to walk out the door.

"Hey!" Isabelle said reaching out for her shoulder.

"You think-"she asked hesitating, "You think we could hang out some time?"

Clary smiled at her.

"Sure, I would love that." She got a smile back.

Clary walked out the door, the big truck driving off into the distance.

She shook her head and smiled herself at the thought of Isabelle and the start of a new friendship.

_Things are changing,_ she grinned to herself. _Start of something new..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what'd you guys think? Isabelle is here! :D I love Izzy. She's awesometastic. (:  
><strong>**R & R please! I love reviews. (: so constructive criticism if you have any, that would be great.**

**And im open to any suggestions or ideas; thank you lilapattinson for your suggestion. (; **

**So hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Stay in tune for Chapter 4 coming soon... **

**PS: Have a great Easter guys! Go ahead and stuff yourselves with chocolate! :D **


	4. Acne Cream & Hair Straightners

****The characters of Mortal Instruments are owned by Cassandra Clare****

* * *

><p>Clary groaned as she threw the covers off her body, the morning sunlight spilling into her bedroom.<p>

She stumbled her way into the bathroom to clean up, she splashed her face with cool water, immediately waking her up.

She slid into her tracksuit and grabbed her I-pod. _Low Battery 20% Dismiss_ it read, she cursed at it and jogged downstairs, she said a brief bye to mum before heading out the door.

She glanced at Isabelle's house; Alec was walking out of the house wearing his tracksuit with his I-pod and a drink bottle.

She took this as an opportunity to get to know Alec better, and approached him.

She had to tip-toe to tap his shoulder, he spun around meeting her again with crystal blue eyes.

"Oh hey, didn't see you there Clary."

"Hey Alec; mind if I run with you?" Clary smiled at him half-heartedly.

"Sure," he shrugged. They started jogging slowly at first gradually building up speed. They wind flew past Clary's blowing the few stray strands into her face as she ran, the cold harsh wind would sting her eyes, but she was determined to keep going. Alec ran effortlessly through the wind and was ahead of Clary, he slowed down to a jog to run beside her.

"Hey - come on – push harder, you can – do it." Alec said, puffing.

"You – don't seem – the – type to – run?" Clary said in between breaths.

"I like it – because – it – helps me – think" Alec replied, Clary knew he was going slower than usual so Clary could keep up with him.

"Thanks for waiting and pushing me on." Clary said as they slowed down to a jog as they got nearer to home.

"No problem," Alec shrugged; Clary felt an awkward tension begin to form between them, _had she done something wrong? _

"Hey, you okay? Have I done something to upset you?"

Alec slowly turned towards Clary, something flickering in his eyes.

"It's nothing; I've just got a lot on my mind." His eyes averted from his, "Hey why don't you come inside? I'm sure Izzy will want to see you."

"Umm, okay. Let me just go put on something decent and I'll be there." Alec nodded and walked through his front door.

She wondered why he was acting so cold and distant; 'maybes' and 'what if's' swirling through her mind, she jerked open her front door and limped upstairs.

She was tired and exhausted from the run, Alec was a great friend for pushing her on like that; actually she didn't even know if he was a _friend_.She took a brief shower before putting on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

She grabbed an apple as she walked out the door and across the street. She walked towards their front door, a sudden prick of nervousness went through her and she knocked lightly on the door.

No answer. She took a bite into the apple.

She knocked harder this time, and the same little boy she nearly tripped over yesterday stood behind the door.

He pushed his glasses back towards his nose, "Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Clary; I live across the road, I've come to see Izzy and Alec?" Just as he opened his mouth to say a word, Izzy came bounding down the staircase,

"CLARY! HEY!" she yelled, nearly crashing into Clary. "Come in! Come in!" she dragged Clary by the arm inside her house.

"Sorry 'bout that, this is Max; my little brother" she said ruffling his dark hair in between her fingers.

"Hey, Izzy!" he groaned, Izzy leaned down and puckered her lips a planted a big sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Izzy! Ew Cut it out!" and Max ran off upstairs. Clary giggled and turned to Izzy.

"Come on, Alec told me you went on a run with him this morning," Izzy grabbed her at the wrist and walked her into the kitchen.

All their furniture had been lay out, but bits and bobs still lay in boxes, waiting to be unpacked.

Alec sat at the counter eating a bowl of cereal and not paying attention to the girls who had just entered the room.

Clary still felt bad about whatever she had done to make Alec feel uncomfortable and nervous.

She sat down opposite him on the counter and Izzy sat next to her.

"So what do you want to do today Clary?" Clary took another bite into her apple, and thought about it for a moment.

"Whatever you want," she replied.

Izzy raised an eyebrow at her, a twinkle in her eye. Suddenly Clary felt very intimidated and that something bad was going to happen.

Alec laughed out loud suddenly making Clary jump.

"That's Isabelle's, 'you're going to regret' that face." Clary gulped down her apple anxiously.

"Shut-up," Izzy slapped him playfully on the arm, Alec frowned in mock hurt.

"Err... how about you come over to my house, how about... a sleepover?" Clary suggested, not wanting to know what Izzy had in plan for her.

Izzy's eyes immediately lit up,

"Really? Oh Yay! I absolutely love sleepovers! We can do each other's hair and give each other pedicures!" She rushed upstairs rambling on about stuff, a heck of a racket coming from her room.

Clary sat awkwardly with Alec for a few minutes.

"Sure, just let me text my mom," Clary flipped through the phone_, 5 new messages _it read, 4 from Jace and 1 from Simon.

She ignored them and texted her mom, _hey, cn our nw neighbour stay ovr at our house tonite? Thx love you, Clare. _

A message soon came back seconds after, _sure, wn't be home until l8 tho, frozen pizza in the fridge. Love you mom. _

Clary yelled up into the second story,

"Hey Izzy, I'll see you after 3 okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>Izzy was practically bouncing off the walls when they entered the house.<p>

"Ohmigod! This is going to be the best night ever!"

Clary laughed at Izzy as she trod upstairs with her bulging duffel bag.

"Wow." Izzy breathed as she entered Clary's room, Clary walked in front of her and placed the bag on the floor.

Clary's room was painted a deep delicious shade of emerald green, the roof slanted down in an angle and on her walls; the most treasured artwork hang on the walls along with photos and posters.

Izzy walked towards the framed artwork, her hands brushing the glass gently.

"You drew these?" Clary nodded, a blush creeping onto her face.

"Amazing, Stunning," Izzy gaped at the detailed sketches and paintings. "You never told me you were an artist, draw a portrait of me!" Isabelle squealed as she walked down an imaginary cat walk and posed ridiculously.

Clary couldn't help and giggle and swatted her away.

Isabelle went back to the drawing and traced her finger along the glass to Clary's signature.

"Clary – Fray," she mumbled. "Fray? Is that your last name?"

"Yeah,"

"It suits you somehow," Isabelle replied moving across the wall to a picture of Clary and Jace.

It was a new photo, one that was taken earlier the year; they were eating ice-cream at the beach. Jace was smiling his lady-killing grin and Clary was gazing dreamily at him. Jace's hair long and silky, falling around the nape of his neck and wearing a muscle tee and board shorts, Clary wore a small purple t-shirt and white shorts; her hair a big orange poof.

"Who's this?" Isabelle eyed the photo curiously.

"Jace," Clary sighed his name, she hadn't thought about him for the whole day, and now his image was invading her mind again.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Clary stiffened and opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

Izzy caught Clary's expression and she brought her hand up to her mouth.

"Oh, sorry, is he an ex?"

"No, he's my..." Clary wondered for a moment if Jace still counted as a best friend. Izzy raised her eyebrows sceptically at her. "He's my best friend." Clary sighed.

Izzy's eyebrows raised in realization,

"Oh, I see; _just _best friend?" Clary nodded and looked down at her feet.

Isabelle wrinkled her nose at the photo, "he's kind of cute..." she hesitated before adding hastily, "but I'm more into dark delicious mysterious guys." Clary laughed and sat down on her bed.

She came upon a photo of her and Simon, munching together on pizza at a movie marathon in his house.

Isabelle wrinkled her nose again at the photo, "Now this guy is cute, kind of dorkish but cute."

Clary looked down at her fingers and sighed.

"Hey, you okay?" Isabelle came and sat down next to her. "You can tell me, were friends right? We only met like, 5 days ago, but I feel a really great friendship between us." She smiled at Clary.

"Same here," Clary nodded slowly. "It's just Jace,"

"Go ahead, spill." Isabelle said, lying down on her stomach and resting her chin on her hands; kicking her legs in the air like a school girl.

Clary laughed and patted her on the head.

"He's been my best friend since diapers, but he always avoids me at school because of how I look," Clary pulled at her hair. "He only ever talks to me out of school, and I can never stay mad at him."

Isabelle nodded understandingly.

"I snapped on the last day of school, when his girlfriend ripped up my sketchbook and called me nasty things." Clary whispered, hanging her head.

"I told him I loved him, but he doesn't feel the same way; I know it."

Isabelle nodded, something gleaming in her eyes as she pulled her lips into a devious smile.

"What?" Clary asked her bewildered.

"I know what we're going to do," Izzy leant in closer to Clary's ear.

"We're going to make him jealous." She whispered her breath against Clary's ear which made her jump in surprise.

"How are you going to do that? I'm not even a bit pretty and I have nothing to impress him." Clary pouted.

Isabelle's face was inches from Clary's, her eyes big and black.

"Yes you are, and you better believe it." Izzy's voice deep and threatening, "That reminded me!" she said all too cheerfully, "I bought this ama – azing acne cream, and it works a treat! Come on!" she said dragging Clary towards the mirror in her bathroom.

Clary applied the light white cream onto acne area. The cream stung a little but it eased into a cool soothing feeling.

"We're going to make you look like a babe when you get back to school," Isabelle ranted, as she propped herself onto the bench next to the sink and leant against the mirror. "After I'm done with you he won't be able to resist!" She giggled evilly.

Clary laughed out loud at Izzy's childish evil giggle, and smiled at Izzy in the mirror.

Izzy fingered Clary's hair in between her fingers,

"You have such cute hair," before she left the bathroom and brought back a hot pink hair straightner.

"Jeez Izzy, how much stuff do you have in that bag of yours?" Clary asked, gingerly touching the cream on her face. Izzy ignored her and plugged the hair straightner into the wall.

"Let's see how much of this we can straighten shall we?" She said, hearing a satisfying beep coming from it.

After ten minutes of excruciating pulling, brushing and clamping Clary's hair reached just above her shoulders in orange-red strands.

Izzy brushed her hair gently and sprayed a little hairspray into her hair.

"Wow, your hair is gaw-juss," Isabelle grinned at her in the mirror.

Clary pulled at the long strands of hair, now silky and straight unlike her usual springy, coiled hair.

"So Isabelle, what's up with Alec? He seems to be avoiding me." Isabelle laughed nervously.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Pinky Promise," Clary said, grinning back at Izzy in the mirror.

"He's recently come out of the closet."

"He's gay?" Clary asked, surprised.

"Yeah,"

"Do your parent's know?"

"Not yet," Isabelle replied shaking her head. "I don't know what to do, he's very fidgety lately, he's scared that they'll kick him out and be a bad influence on Max."

"I think he's a nice guy and there's nothing with being gay."

"Thanks for understanding Clary," Isabelle smiled at her in the mirror.

* * *

><p>Clary lay in the dark listening to Isabelle's soft snores echoing in her room.<p>

She turned on her torch and walked across the floor being careful to not trip over the half eaten pizza. She reached out and grasped her phone in her hands before making her way back to her sleeping bag.

She lay down and slid open her phone, the screen immediately lit up in her face, making her shrink away from the light.

She adjusted her eyes on the screen and opened the unread messages.

_7 Unread messages_, it read.

_Clary, I'm so sorry. –J _

_Clare, please reply my message. –J_

_Clary, I know I should've stood up for you please stop ignoring me. – J _

_Can we just be friends again? – J _

_Hey Clary, wuu2? Cme nd meet Maia smetime alrite? – Si _

Clary smiled at the message.

_Please, please, please Clary forgive me – J _

_I broke up with Kaelie cause she was being a bitch to you. Talk to me please? – J _

Clary replied the message,

_Sorry Jace, Im moving on. – C_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! Hope you all enjoy Chapter 4. (: <strong>

**Thank you to all the great reviews! I just love getting them! So R & R! (:  
>Feel free to message me any questions or suggestions or constructive criticism.<strong>

**Just a heads up, I wont be posting Chapters so frequently when breaks over, Im currently on holiday so I'm writing and updating alot. Please understand this. (: **

**Please review! Thank you guys. (: **

**Ciao! ~ Zee **


	5. Always on My Mind

****The characters of Mortal Instruments are owned by Cassandra Clare****

**A/N: This chapter is further into the break, I've changed the season right now to Summer because people are telling me that it should be Summer break. (: **

* * *

><p>Clary sat at the kitchen counter eating a golden crisp piece of toast as she looked out the window. The summer sunlight spilled into the kitchen, she bit into the toast, with a satisfying crunch as the gold buttery taste filled her mouth. Her mind was swirling of people that been in her mind in the past few weeks, Isabelle, Alec and lastly but not least Jace.<p>

She didn't hear her mum come downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey Clare-bear, I thought you went out for a run?" Jocelyn's voice breaking through Clary's daydreaming; Clary jumped in her seat in surprise.

"Oh hey Mum; yeah Alec's at Soccer trials, they've kicked off early this season." Clary shrugged as she brushed her hands with a serviette. She looked out the window and at Alec's house, in the past week he had become Clary's 'running buddy'; always pushing her to the limit and getting the best out of her, they had become great friends, she was also constantly visiting Izzy, and she was a now one of Clary's best friends.

"Oh I see," Jocelyn nodded and slid into the seat next to her; she brushed a stray red lock away from Clary's porcelain face and tucked it behind her ear. "Hey sweetie, I was wondering if I could ask you about something."

Clary stiffened at her mom's question, fear rising in her throat as her heart pounded in her chest. "Yeah?" she swallowed the last bite of toast, bracing herself for the worst, Jocelyn was wearing her serious mothering face.

"I was wondering," Jocelyn looked down at her hands; an anxious expression spreading across her mother's face replacing the serious mask.

"I was wondering if it would be okay – if it would be okay, if I went out on a date with Luke tonight."

Clary laughed out loud at her mom's nerve-racking expression she wore, and patted Jocelyn on the shoulder lightly.

"Sure mom, you don't have to ask me; Luke's a great guy."

"I just wanted to know if it was okay with you." Jocelyn replied and sighed in relief.

"Have a great night tonight mom; I'll just stay over at Izzy's," grinning at her. Clary gave her mom a quick brief hug, wrapping her arms around her shoulders before climbing the stairs up to her bedroom.  
>Luke was the kind man who owned the bookshop, He was like a second father to Clary, he was always so kind and trusting with his dark brown hair and milky blue eyes, there was something gentle and soft about him but at the same time he was fierce and protective. Clary wouldn't have wanted it any other way.<p>

* * *

><p>"So where are we going?" Clary asked out loud to no one in particular. They were driving in Maryse's car, soft music playing from the stereo and the smell of leather and air freshener dulling Clary's senses. Isabelle sat next to Clary in the back, while Alec sat shotgun in the front seat pouting.<p>

"I'm taking you and Isabelle down to the shopping mall for some 'girl time'," Maryse's ice blue eyes drilling holes into Clary through the rear view mirror.

"Oh Okay," Clary replied shakily, slightly intimidated by Maryse.

As soon as Clary got out of the car and walked through the glass double doors of the mall, she regretted getting into the car in the first place.

Izzy dragged her through endless shops and outlets, flinging clothes at her and storming through shops and squealing at cute outfits, one word to describe Izzy; Shopaholic.

Dresses and Skirts, Cute tops and shorts, skinny jeans, things Clary would of never have thought of buying; Izzy bought it.

After the 7th Shop Clary was exhausted, she wanted to sit down and catch her breath and have ice mocha or something. She sat down on a nearby bench, carrying two bags from Abercrombie and Fitch. Next to her Alec had bags strung up both arms, all from various shops and different sizes, he looked worn, as he flicked his hair out of his now stormy blue eyes.

"Come on Clary! We need to get through more shops!" Izzy said, dragging Clary into a nearby shop. Clary stumbled after her, and Alec slowly got up from his seat and followed. He obviously wasn't having the time of his life.

Clary stood in the changing room half naked as clothes were flung at her over the door.

"Try this, oh and this! Oh and this is just gorgeous!" she could hear Izzy's squeals and exclamations on the other side of the door.

She was handed a skimpy blue dress that nearly came up to mid thigh_, it brings out my hair  
><em>she thought.

She unlocked the door, and stood awkwardly in front of Izzy, spreading her arms out wide and doing a little twirl. Izzy shook her head at it.

"Nah, try this one." She flung her a pink ruffled dress. Clary threw her head back in annoyance and walked reluctantly into the cubicle.

She grinned to herself at the thought. She opened the door to the cubicle, in the ridiculous dress she could hardly walk in; she hobbled out the changing room and twirled jerkily in front of Izzy.

Izzy shook her head and handed her a handful of dresses, Clary sighed,_ this is going to be a long day. _She moaned to herself.

* * *

><p>Jace laid on his bed, his hands tucked behind his head; the moonlight peeping through his curtains casting a beam of light across his carpet.<p>

He had broken up with Kaelie just a few days before, and now she was furiously texting him, his phone vibrating violently with text after text.

He didn't really break up with her _just_ because of Clary like he had told her, It was partially Clary, but he was just sick of Kaelie, really.

His mud encrusted soccer boots lay on the floor next to his dirty shin guards from the trials in the morning.

He remembered the new guy that had turned up at trials this morning, a skinny dark haired boy with sharp blue eyes. He seemed too wispy and fragile to play soccer, but he was fast and swift with great control; it was impressive. He never did catch the guy's name.

He was still competing for centre forward against Sebastian, but this time he didn't have Clary to complain and talk to.

He sat up at the noise of a car revving up a driveway. He looked over at Clary's house; no signs of activity.

Jace looked over at the house opposite Clary's, a big shiny, black four wheel drive had just pulled up and parked; Jace frowned, he raised his eyebrows sceptically, he had seen the car around the neighbourhood.

The yellow streetlight shined down on the car, casting long dark shadows across the pavement and road.

Just then the same wispy dark haired boy from trials hopped out of the car, holding a dozen shopping bags and didn't look very amused at all, Jace chuckled.

A tall girl opened the door and got out from the back. Her hair was dark and long, resembling the tall boy; _they must be siblings, _Jace observed, scratching his chin.

She wore leather tights with a dark blue dress that came around mid thigh, her black boots came up to her knees. _She's hot,_ his teenage hormonal mind said.

A girl got out from the other side; she looked exhausted, her orange - red hair falling just below her ears in loose curls. She wore a mid-thigh green dress that showed off her curves. She obviously didn't look very comfortable and was tugging down at the brim of the dress and talking to the tall raven-haired girl.

Jace nearly didn't recognize the girl, but when she turned around; he knew exactly who it was. Clary.

* * *

><p>"Izzy this dress isn't<em> exactly<em> comfy" Clary said walking up the driveway and pulling down the brim of the dress.

"Beauty comes with a price sweetie," Isabelle said, with a flick of her hand. Maryse opened the front door and Alex collapsed onto the couch in the living room.

"ALEC! Careful, You'll squash the clothes!" Izzy screamed. Alec ignored her and closed his eyes, smiling in content.

"Fine," Izzy mumbled as she leant down and picked up the bags he had dropped, handed half to Clary as they climbed upstairs.

"Remind me – to never – go – shopping – with you." Clary said in between puffs, as she collapsed on Izzy's bed and dropped the bags to the floor.

"Come on! It wasn't that bad!" Izzy said with mock hurt.

"Yeah it was." Clary insisted, Izzy rolled her eyes at and dropped her bags to the floor.

"It's sleepover time!" Izzy squealed, "Come on! Get changed into your PJ's and ill order some Pizza," she waved Clary away with her hand and held her cell phone up to her ear.

Clary stepped into Isabelle's bathroom and closed the door, as she got changed she stood in front of the mirror in just her bra and underwear.

Familiar bright emerald eyes looked back at her. The figure in the mirror didn't look like her; orange hair was rapidly growing over the past 2 weeks, turning into a dark crimson colour. Her body, skinner and curvier than before, the smattering of her freckles beginning to emerge from their hiding spot behind her pimples, she smiled at herself.

But she felt like her, Clary still felt like she was in her own skin but her appearance had just changed.

She quickly got changed into a pair of simple black boy shorts and a tank top. She opened the door to meet a surprised, yet drowsy Alec Lightwood. He blinked several times, his eyes adjusting to the figure in front of him.

"Whoops, Sorry Alec, didn't see you there." Clary laughed nervously and gingerly walked past him and into Isabelle's room.

"what du you men there is nu pepewoni?" Isabelle yelled into her cell phone, mimicking a terrible Indian accent.

She hung up and muttered incoherently at the floor. Clary stifled a laugh, causing Izzy to whip her head towards Clary; her eyebrows scrunched together, frowning.

Clary swallowed her laughter and pointed towards the door,

"How about we get Alec to make the call?" Izzy's expressions softened and nodded in agreement and started making her way towards the door.

"Someone say my name?" Alec said, poking his head round the corner of Izzy's bedroom door.

Izzy walked past him and patted his messy halo of dark hair,

"You're ordering pizza for us," she smiled innocently at him and walked downstairs, Clary following close behind.

* * *

><p>The three teenagers sat in the living room eating hot pizza, drinking soda and were talking and laughing.<p>

"Izzy wet her pants on the first day of school, it was crack up." Alec said through bursts of laughter.

"Oh, give me a break I was like 5." Izzy groaned but laughed along heartily as well. She placed down her cup, "Just got to pee," she rushed out of the living room.

The warm, friendly atmosphere was still in the air; Clary looked at Alec, his eyes glowing like lava lamps.

"So how were trials this morning?" Clary asked Alec, pivoting her body so she faced him, she crossed her legs on the sofa and leaned forward, expecting an answer.

"It was okay I guess," Alec shrugged. "Though there are a lot of good players around." Clary nodded understandingly, she had to listen to Jace complain about the amount of people and their ability last year. She desperately pushed the thought of Jace towards the back of her mind, and intended to keep him locked there.

"Make any new friends?" Clary tilted her head at him. Alec shook his head at her.

"Not yet, there was a really good guy, his soccer skills where impressive but he was a total ass." Clary sifted through her mind looking for a guy with impressive soccer skills that was an ass.

"Describe?"

"Black hair, green eyes, tall and thinks he's so superior and stuff." Alec said, his eyes looking around the room for ways to describe the guy.

"Sebastian Verlac, captain of the school's soccer team, Centre forward." Clary recited.

"Yeah him, and then there was an even bigger ass." He sighed, "I don't think I'm going to make friends anytime sooner." He shook his head in dismay.

"Let me guess," Clary rolled her eyes and spoke in a monotone, "Plays Forward, gold eyes, blonde hair, cocky, arrogant and a bigger ass than Sebastian?"

Alec stared at her bewildered, "Yeah, you described him perfectly, how do you –"

"Hey what-you guys talking 'bout?" Izzy's voice floating into room, she bounced off the sofa and sat next to Clary she frowned at the sudden awkward tension between the two.

"Alec's just met Jace," Clary sighed, "Introducing the world's biggest asstard in the world, Jace Herondale." Clary waved her arms dramatically.

Izzy laughed dryly, "You got that right," Alec looked forth and back at the girls, confusion settling in between his eyebrows.

"Best if we don't talk about him," Clary cleared her throat and looked away.

"Okay then but I'll be sure to kick his sorry ass on Thursday's practise." Alec smiled sympathetically at Clary.

"Thanks Alec," Clary grinned back.

Izzy patted Clary on the back, "Just you wait till that first day of school Clare,"

Clary felt a pang in her heart, hearing Izzy use Jace's nickname for her.

No matter how hard she tried, Jace would always dominate her mind in some way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys like Chapter 5! (: **

**Thank you so-ooo-oo much for the reviews! i loved them and im not exaggerating. **

**Tell me who you want to hear more of, or any suggestions and ideas. **  
><strong>And Magnus should be coming into the story soon, though the story wont be much of a Malec. sorry bout that. : **

**R & R! I love reviews. (: **

**Chapter 6 coming soon... **

**~Zee **


	6. Proposal

****The characters of Mortal Instruments are owned by Cassandra Clare****

**The characters are just a tab bit older than I wrote them in my earlier chapters. see A/N below for more details. (: **

* * *

><p>The sun was just peeping out from behind the hills, the morning glow lighting up the soccer field. Mud splatters staining Alec's uniform and grass and mud clung to his boots. He swept his raven hair out of his face. Alec narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him, a blonde haired boy with a cocky grin.<p>

"What's wrong _Lightwood_ can't kick a ball?" Jace teased. Alec's anger fuming behind his eyes, he tightened his fists and positioned himself in front of the ball.

A sharp blow from the whistle was blown from the coach, as Alec passed the ball to Sebastian, the ball swiftly missing Jace as they dashed down the field. The ball was passed to Alec as he dribbled the ball past the midfielders and defence line. He kicked the ball past the goalie as the ball caught into a corner of the net.

A blast of the whistle was heard and everyone headed for the bleachers to grab their gear.

Pats and head ruffles came from his teammates as his boots clung to grass and dirt as he walked over to Jace, who was glaring at Alec intently with molten gold eyes.

Jace swung a towel across his shoulder to greet Alec and held out his hands.

"Good game," He said reluctantly, shaking Alec's bony cold hand. Alec nodded his ice blue eyes boring into Jace's eyes. Jace found them rather intimidating, but not scary.

Alec wiped his hands on is towel, and swung it over his shoulder and squirted water in his mouth, and over his hair the cool sensation relieving his dehydration.

"So you know Clary aye?" Jace asked casually, taking a sip from his water bottle,

"Yeah," Alec replied, Clary had specifically told him that she didn't want to talk about Jace a few days ago. Jace opened his mouth to say something.

Suddenly Sebastian came to Alec's rescue and ruffled his hair, and tilted his chin at Jace in a friendly manner.

"Hey man! Great game today, you're a beast!" Sebastian slapped Alec on the back, Alex winced in pain as the air came whooshing out of his lungs. "I'm holding a party on Sunday you two want to come?" Alec opened his mouth but was cut off,

"Hey great, my house, bring your friends." He said with a grin and ran towards the field to a group of boys. Jace laughed at Alec's surprised expression.

"His house is 8 houses down from yours, and around the corner," a hand reaching out and combing through his blonde locks.

"How do you know where I live?" Alec asked eyeing Jace curiously.

"Saw you in your car," Jace chuckled. "I'll see you Sunday," Alec nodded,

"By the way, I didn't know you shopped at Victoria's Secret." Jace said before turning to leave, a smirk plastered on his face, leaving a flustered Alec behind.

* * *

><p>"Hey Alec," Clary fist-bumped him as he walked through his front door. "How was practise today?"<p>

Alec dragged his socked feet across the kitchen floor, opening the fridge, he popped open a can of coke and gulped it down.

"It was okay, I kicked Jace's ass," He said, a twinkle in his eyes. His hair was wet, and clung to his forehead, he shook his head violently, spikes of hair flinging droplets of water on Clary.

Clary scrunched her nose,

"Eww, you did that on purpose." She shoved him playfully. Alec rolled his eyes at her and set his coke can down,

"Sebastian invited me to his party on Sunday." Alec said looking at Clary, sapphire against emerald.

"Sebastian? You're friends with him now?" Alec shook his head lightly.

"No, he just invited us, seems like he invited the whole team." Alec gestured lightly, meeting Clary's eyes; trying to get the message across.

Clary looked at him, her eyebrows finally raised in perfect arches in realization.

"Oh, you mean... he'll be there." Clary's eyes flickered away and looked out the window. Alec rubbed his neck with his left hand, finding something comforting to say. He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"Its fine," Clary sighing, she diverted her gaze to the staircase, "I wonder what's taking Izzy so long."

"Are you going somewhere with her today?" Alec asked, focusing his gaze on the staircase as well.

"No, just popped by Max said he'd go upstairs and wake her. Never mind; tell her to text me." Clary said jumping off the kitchen stool and strolling out the door giving Alec a brief wave.

She strode down the street, the sun blazing in the summery haze. She immediately felt relieved that she had chose to wear shorts today, instead of her jeans even though she felt more comfortable in them.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, she plucked it out and slid the phone open, _1 new message_ it read.

_Izzy: Y didn't u wait 4 me? _

_Clary: Soz, going to c Luke, il b back round l8er._

She continued to walk down the street, she was edging closer to Jace's house. Her heart hammered inside her chest as she tried to walk casually down the street. Jace's image came back into her mind; she had been trying to push it back for days.

She was so caught up with keeping her cool; she didn't notice she walked straight into something; or rather someone.

* * *

><p>Alec bit into a peanut butter sandwich, it was better than whatever concoction Isabelle was trying to make, and that was considered 'food'.<p>

"So what are you up to today Iz?" Alec asked as she stood next to her, peering into her pot of some pale yellow liquid.

"I need to go pick up my new leather boots today." Isabelle replied flicking her black hair behind her back.

"Don't you already own like 50 pairs?" Alec stated blatantly, taking another bite into his sandwich.

Isabelle gave him a glare, reaching out across the kitchen counter for her handbag. She searched through it before pulling out a piece of paper and shoved it into Alec's hand.

"You go get my boots then, better than making stupid comments and watching me make soup." Izzy turned back to her pot, stirring slowly, steam billowing up towards her face.

Alec gulped at the aroma of the 'soup' and shrugged before grabbing his keys and leaving the front door slammed shut behind him. He stared at the piece of paper and turned it around in his fingers, it was better than hanging around and having to try Izzy's soup.

He walked over towards a battered silver car, it had been his Dad's old car and he hadn't had any time to take it to the mechanics to fix the dents and scratches.

He clicked the remote, the lights flashing in the headlights. Alec proceeded to slide into the driver's seat and jam the key in, igniting the car to life. The car backfired at first but eased into a gentle purr, with that Alec drove away towards the mall.

* * *

><p>"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" Clary burst out steadying the figure in front of her by their shoulders. Gold eyes looked down at her.<p>

"Clary... what are you doing here?" Jace's mom; Celine questioned. Tucking a stray blonde lock behind her ear and looked at Clary curiously. Celine looked very young for her age, stiletto heels and a tight black pencil skirt holding a tiny clutch purse, no one would have known she was a mother at first sight.

"I'm just heading down to Luke's" Clary averted her eyes, she couldn't look at Celine, and her gold eyes were much softer than Jace's but hard enough to remind her of him. "What about you? You look like you're in a hurry."

Celine smiled,

"I'm going to see your mother, she called me this morning." She patted Clary on the back, I'll see you later Clary, come visit sometime I'm sure Jace would love to see you."

Clary swallowed her emotions.

"Sure bye Celine," she said trying to act naturally, Celine was already walking past her and towards her house, her heels click clacking against the concrete pavement.

Clary secretly hoped that Jocelyn had called Celine specifically _not_ to talk about her and her distance between Jace at the moment, but Celine seemed oblivious about it so she relaxed on the thought.

She stuffed her hands in her pocket of her shorts and walked down the street. In the distance, some soccer players still remained on the field. A guy with shiny black hair stood in the middle of the field laughing with his mates, the sound echoing across the street. Clary winced at the sound; it was a reminder of the corridors in high school.

A guy with curly blonde locks had his arm around a raven haired girl, her hair cut short and hung just above her shoulders, straight and silky; her lips painted a deep blood red.

Clary felt the same twang of jealousy inside her and the flames of anger burning inside her chest, but walked past reluctantly. Isabelle's voice filled her mind, '_just you wait Clare, just you wait_.'

She turned a sharp corner, a row of colourful shops stood out from the drab neighbourhood. She walked into the green skinny building, pushing the glass door, the bell tinkling above her.

In the bookstore, Luke sat at the counter, his blue eyes intent on something on the computer screen. He looked worn out and beaten, his eyebrows in a frown.

The bookshop was eerily quiet except for the quiet buzz of the air conditioning. The book shop was deserted, not a single customer in sight.

"Not much customers today Luke?" Clary smiled, for a strange reason he didn't return the smile.

"Not really Clare-bear." He sighed, Clary noticed the look Luke was wearing, and she had known him long enough to understand him.

He was wearing one of those 'depressed by trying to be strong and happy' looks.

"What's wrong?" Clary asked, both her eyebrows arching, she had never succeeded in only raising one before.

"Hasn't Jocelyn told you yet?" his milky blue eyes sad and distant.

Clary suddenly noticed the two empty rows of books at the back, Big cardboard boxes with unfamiliar logos stamped and printed on them.

"I'm selling the bookstore," Clary stared at him in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Alec peered at the slip of paper, people pushing past him as he stood in front of a flashy shoe shop. He looked at the slip again wondering why he accepted to do this task anyway.<p>

He walked inside the store, loud techno pop music blasted through the stereos as people flittered around him, chatting excitedly and squealing at shoes. Alec suddenly felt sick and claustrophobic; this was no place for a guy like him.

The walls where painted a pitch black except for the fact that every inch of the shop was covered in glitter, colourful lights lamination the shop like a dance floor. He tightened his hand into a fist, crumpling the slip of paper and walking up to the counter.

A boy around his age stood behind the counter, inspecting his glitter covered nails. His black hair was gelled to one side, the spikes sticking up grotesquely in the air. Black glitter covered his face and his pupils where cat like slits, Alec only assumed they were contacts.

He smiled at Alec, not a nice 'hello' sort of smile but more of a 'you're going to regret meeting me' smile.

"Can I help you or would you like to continue to stare at me? Any option I don't mind." He said his voice suave with a slight accent. A plastic tag was stuck to his black tank top, which read _Hi I'm: MAGNUS._ _My god_, _Alec thought, even his nametag was covered in glitter._

Alec snapped out of his reverie and handed Magnus the slip of paper.

"I'm here to collect some leather boots."

Magnus inspected the paper before tapping into the computer. He squinted at the screen and smiled before turning to Alec.

"They've arrived, they're just In a back let me go grab them." He winked at Alec before jumping over the counter; he wore black leather pants, with rainbow string that seemed to lace up the sides. A large shiny belt occupied his waist. Alec blushed slightly, wondering if he saw him.

Magnus returned shortly with a large shoe box and held out a pointy leather boot in front of Alec.

"These?"

Alec felt his face burn.

"Oh no, they're not for me."

"Didn't think so, you don't seem the type to wear 5 inch heel black leather boots." He replied scanning it and sliding it into a large plastic bag.

He handed Alec the receipt and a tiny slip of paper. A cell phone number was scrawled on it. He looked at Magnus, who only returned his look with a wink and mouthed _call me_, holding his hand up to his ear to form a phone.

* * *

><p>"You're selling the bookstore? But.. but" Clary stammered. Luke loved his store more than anything.<p>

"I need the money Clary, I sold it for a good price." He said, looking out the window with his hands behind his head.

"But you love the bookstore, I know you do." Clary looked at him, she loved the bookstore as well.

"But now there's something else I love more than this bookshop." He said, standing up and stroking the wall as if it were a pet.

Clary looked at him bewildered at what on earth it could have been.

"I love your mother Clary, I love Jocelyn. I sold the bookstore so I could have enough money to buy her a ring and organize a decent wedding for her." he lowered his head.

Clary mentally face-palmed herself for not realizing soon,

"I wanted to talk to you first about it Clary, I know it's really soon and I've only been on one date with her, but you know, I've known her for a lifetime."

Clary shook her head, red curls bouncing around and grinned at him, she heard Luke suck in his breath.

"Of course Luke, I wouldn't want anyone else to be my step-dad other than you," she said, her heart filling with warmth as she gave him a tight hug.

Luke frowned, but hugged her back.

"Don't call me that."

"Don't call you what?" Clary asked, stepping back from Luke.

"_Step-dad_ makes me feel like a male version of Cinderella." Clary snorted and sat down on the desk.

"So when are you going to propose?" Luke closed his eyes and smiled.

"Tonight."

* * *

><p>Izzy squealed at the news.<p>

"That's so cool Clary! There's going to be a wedding! and lots of dresses and make up to do and-"

Clary rolled her eyes as Izzy continued to talk to herself, writing down a list of things on a scrap piece of paper.

She turned her attention to Alec who sat on the sofa turning around a piece of paper in his hands.

"What's that?"

Alec's face flushed in a brilliant pink as he handed her the paper.

Clary took the piece of paper realizing it was someone's cell-phone number, she handed back the paper gingerly.

"Are you going to call-?" Alec shook his head.

"You don't understand Clary you see- I'm-" he choked on his own words, unable to forced the word out.

"You're Gay, I know." Clary patted him on the back sympathetically. He looked up with sad, but confused eyes.

"How did you-"

"Izzy told me."

"I told you what?" Izzy said suddenly turning her attention to them.

"That I'm gay." Alec said, his head dropping into his hands. Izzy walked over and sat next to Clary.

"That's alright, there's nothing wrong with that." Clary said, patting him on the back while Izzy ruffled his black hair.

"Thanks Clary for understanding." He said looking at her with ice blue eyes.

"No problem," Clary shrugged.

"So Clary, you going to come to the party on Sunday? I can go have a look at what this school has to offer." Izzy giggled, she was obviously talking about guys.

Clary gulped, not wanting Izzy to know that Jace would be there.

"This Sunday?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this chapter took so long guys! **

**So you guys rock! Thank you so-o-o much for all your reviews! **

**So I am just getting used to the American school system, (you guys don't have year 13? really?) So Clary and Isabelle will be Juniors, and Alec, Magnus and Jace will be Seniors. **

**The reason that I chose soccer/football as the sport they played is that I wanted a aggressive sport played worldwide. I play soccer and badminton so it gives me a insight and somehow I don't think Badminton would've made the right impression. (: **

**There won't be much on the football side of the story, so don't expect much. **

**They'll be more of Jace POV in the next chapter and some Simon/Izzy aswell. (: **

**So keep R & R -ing! I love your reviews as much as I love chocolate at easter. **

**~Zee **


	7. Black Dress

**Disclaimer: The characters of Mortal Instruments are owned by Cassandra Clare**

**Isabelle and Clary's outfits can be found on my profile. **

* * *

><p>Clary leaned against the white wash wall of Izzy's living room, her cell phone held up to her ear.<p>

"Sorry Simon, I can't come over and play Halo with you." She sighed,

"Aw, why not?" Simon wined; she could hear beeping and buzzing noises in the background and could only guess they were from his playstation, "Shoot! Godammit," he breathed cursing into the phone.

"Simon, Simon! Put down the controller when you're on the phone!" Clary face palmed herself, but dropping her hand realizing that Simon could obviously not see her.

"Okay, it's on pause. So why can't you come over?" Simon said, the sounds from his playstation coming from his end of the phone stopping to a silence.

"Izzy is forcing me to come with her to a party Sebastian is holding,"

"Sebastian Verlac? That douche bag?" Clary could hear the disgust from the other end of the phone.

"Apparently he's let's say, acquaintances with Alec now."

"Wait hold up, hold up." Simon breathed through the phone. "Who are these people again? Izzy, Alec?"

Clary sighed in annoyance and rolled her eyes.

"Remember? I was telling you about them the other day? New neighbours, pay attention,"

"Sorry," Clary heard the game restarting in the background as Simon breathed heavily through the phone.

"Simon I'll call you later then, See ya." She said, sliding the top layer of her phone down, she tucked it into her pocket and leaned forward against the staircase rail looking down into the living room.

Jocelyn sat with Maryse, murmuring and laughing together. Jocelyn stretched out her hand and expanded her fingers, a slim sliver ring curled around her ring finger.

It glistened in the light, a diamond nestled in the middle of it as Jocelyn laughed, throwing her head back, and her dark crimson curls bouncing around her head.

Clary smiled, she was glad that her mother was happy and excited for the wedding, Luke had proposed on a date with Jocelyn at the beach, the night when he told Clary the good news.

Clary also knew her mother was also stressing, Jocelyn now had no job as the bookstore was sold, and she couldn't earn enough by selling her paintings. She secretly worried for her as well.

A hand slapped her on her back, making Clary straighten her back and turn her head towards the person.

It was Isabelle.

"Come on Clary, we have to get you ready for the party." She said, dragging her along by the arm into her room.

Clary stuffed her hands into the pockets of her hoodie.

"I don't understand why you have to make such a big fuss of the party, I mean it's just like a house party."

Izzy ignored her and left Clary on her bed, she bounced into her walk in wardrobe and began opening and closing drawers and flipping through racks of clothes.

"I don't think any of your clothes would fit me anyway." Clary grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Your right," Izzy replied from the closet, "None of my _dresses_ will fit you, but maybe..."

Clary felt panic rising in her throat, she didn't know what Isabelle had in store for her and she didn't want to find out.

"What – why don't I just go back home and grab one of those dresses you made my buy?", Clary stammered helplessly.

"Not enough time, we have an hour before the party! Here this is perfect!" She threw a skimpy black dress-shirt thing at Clary.

Clary held it at arm's length, observing it. She looked at Isabelle, who was leaning against the door frame and smirking at her.

"But but-"

She cut Clary off, "no buts Clary go put it on and put these on as well;" a pair of fishnet stockings got thrown at her.

Clary groaned in frustration and stomped her way into Izzy's bathroom. She slid the black shirt-dress whatever on. It clung tightly to her skin, brushing across the top of her thighs.

She tugged on the fishnet stockings through her legs and feet, struggling to stay balanced and not to fall into Izzy's bathtub. She stumbled and banged her foot into the door, she cursed in pain.

"You okay Clary?" Isabelle's worried voice sounded through the door.

"I'm fine," Clary answered back, brushing down her dress and unlocking the door. She came face to face with a shocked Isabelle Lightwood.

"Wow Clary, you look H-O-T." Izzy grinning at her, Clary felt her face burn.

"I don't think so Izzy." She rolled her eyes at Clary and reached out for her wrist, dragging her back into the room.

"Now sit still while I do your hair and makeup." Izzy demanded, hovering over Clary while she sat at her dressing table.

Clary squirmed and fidgeted, she was uncomfortable with Izzy's face close to hers and looking at her with eyes deep in concentration.

"Sit – Still Clary, I'm not going to bite." Isabelle scowled at her. Clary mind wandered to the thought, Izzy was definitely capable of biting Clary if she wouldn't behave. She calmed her nerves and relaxed into the chair.

"Done!" Now just let me do your hair." Izzy said in triumph. She reached for a hairbrush and started brushing through Clary's curls, letting them fall into separate curls and tendrils. She then proceeded to scoop up some hair clay from a small round container and spread it into Clary's hair, so they would stay in shape.

"Have a look at yourself now." Isabelle moved away from the mirror, Clary gasped as she saw herself in the mirror.

Her green emerald eyes where brought out by smoky eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara coating her eyelashes. They stared back at her in awe. Foundation had been applied, making her skin look flawless, blush at the edges of her cheeks. A shiny layer of lip-gloss on her lips, which she pulled into a smile.

Her hair hung around her head in separate loose curls, the ends just touching her shoulders.

"You look delicious, now go put on those boots," she pointed at a pair of knee high leather boots; "while I go put on my dress, Shoo." Isabelle waved her off with a flick of her hand.

Clary scrambled to the other side of the room as she heaved the boots on. Isabelle appeared in front of the entry to her wardrobe, posing for Clary.

"So what do you think?" She asked her hands on her hips. She wore a blue sequined dress that came down to mid-thigh, leather ankle boots with a gold bracelet that seemed to curl up her arm like a whip. A red crystal in the shape of a heart winked back at her on a gold chain.

"Gorgeous." Clary grinned at her. Isabelle smiled in content, flipping her long black hair in front of her shoulder.

"Not as gorgeous as you," Clary opened her mouth to protest but she dragged Clary out the room, just enough time so Clary managed to grab her clutch bag.

"ALEC!" Izzy screamed down the corridor, "Where leaving! Come on!"

* * *

><p>Jace walked towards Sebastian's house, music blaring down the driveway as people where dancing on the front porch. He walked inside, swerving past the people.<p>

"Hey Seb, mean party." He came up to Sebastian, who grinned at Jace like mad and jerked his chin in appreciation.

Ke$ha was blasting through the speakers, body's dancing around him, Hips swaying to the beat to the music, feet shuffling around.

He sat down on a chair next to Sebastian's kitchen counter, and leaned back with his elbows on the counter, scanning the crowd.

A figure came strutting up to him from the corner of his eye, he turned to her she was wearing a tight pink dress with ridiculously high heels.

She fluttered her eyelashes at him, sliding into the seat next to him; her fingers wrapped around his bicep.

"Hey Jace, I thought I would see you here." She smiled with blood red lips. "Want to dance?" her eyes gazing into the crowd then back at him.

Jace's lips lifted into a lazy smirk,

"Later Aline, I'll save you a dance." He winked her; she giggled and walked back into the crowd.

Jace got up from his seat and made his way towards the fridge, opening the door. A cool blast of air surrounded him as he reached in for a can. He jerked the tab open and took a sip.

He almost spat it out when he saw the trio who walked through the front door.

Alec with his piercing blue ice eyes darting around the crowd, biting down on his lip.

His sister stood next to him, in a blue sequined dress talking to the person next to her, she looked gorgeous that any guy would look at her but Jace was too focused on the girl she was talking to.

Clary. She stood nervously at the door, her eyes slowly scanning the moving crowd before turning to the raven haired girl and smiling weakly. She flickered her gaze around, until hers locked with Jace's. Her emerald eyes averted as she whispered to the girl, before they trio walked into the party.

Jace sucked in his breath, and placed his can down. Clary looked amazingly hot; he couldn't believe how she looked just over a few weeks. She was slimmer, face flawless and her hair was just attention grabbing.

A fire burned inside of him, edging him on to approach her. He wanted to be the first to get a taste of her.

She sat on a small ottoman, her legs crossed, and gazing off into space. He shoved through the crowd, ignoring the group of giggling girls looking at him. As he approached her, someone stood directly in his path.

He narrowed his eyes at her, realization it was Alec's sister.

"Sorry – your – in – my –way." He said, through swerves trying to get to Clary, but she blocked him mimicking his steps.

"Sorry _Jace_, but you're not getting anywhere near Clary tonight." She smirked at him. "She is smoking hot _and_ she's available, but not for you; so come back later."

"And who are you exactly?" Jace's eyebrows furrowed at her.

"Isabelle Lightwood; Clary's best friend. Now please leave before I make you." She smiled innocently at him. Jace lifted his hands in defeat and walked away, he snuck a glance at Clary. Clary's green eyes following him through the blur of people, _Damn Girl_ he thought.

He sat down in his previous seat, closing his eyes for a brief moment. Regret washing over him like a wave. He regretted turning down Clary, knowing it would never work now. Every part of his body now ached for her.

He watched as Sebastian strolled through the crowd and up to Clary, anger and jealousy burned inside of Jace, but all he could do was hold it down.

* * *

><p>Clary sat nervously, fidgeting with her clutch bag, guys around started giving her looks and winks, none actually approaching her; which relieved her.<p>

She saw Sebastian strolling through the crowd towards her. Her heart pounding inside her chest, her eyes darting around searching for Izzy; Isabelle was standing with a guy with long blonde hair in the corner of the room. She swallowed down; she would have to handle this herself.

He came down and sat next her, on the ottoman his body awfully close to hers; radiating heat. He was so close Clary could smell him, the musky smell of burnt wood mixed with aftershave.

"Hey there Clary," he grinned at her; showing a perfect row of white pearls.

"Hey Sebastian," the words gushing out of her mouth in one quick breath, her face flushing; she could feel Jace's stare on her.

"My my, you've changed a lot throughout the vacation haven't you?" He whispered into her ear, brushing a finger under her chin. Clary shivered at his touch, she averted her gaze from Sebastian to Jace, his molten gold eyes dark staring at the couple.

Clary snuggled closer to Sebastian, watching Jace from the corner of her eye. He was breathing heavily and she could tell he was fuming inside.

Sebastian slowly stood up, holding her hand outstretched.

"May I have this dance?" He purred. Clary walked with him to the middle of the room, their bodies against each other. His hands laid on her hips and hers around his neck.

Clary shivered at his touch, her heart hammering inside of her chest against his.

He leaned in his face inches from hers, Clary closed her eyes; she had never kissed a guy before.

Clary quickly disengaged himself from him,

"Sorry, I –I h-have to go." She stammered, standing in front of him before running through the crowd and out of the front door.

Tears prickled at her eyes for reasons she didn't know why, she could hear Isabelle calling her behind her; but she ran down the streets and into her house.

She slammed the front door, her mom wasn't home; she was out with Luke. She kicked off her agonizing boots and climbed upstairs.

She threw herself against her bed, and relaxed into it; before bursting out into tears.

She didn't know why she was crying but she knew who was surrounding her mind, Jace. She had always dreamed that Jace would be her first kiss, first love.

Izzy burst through Clary's bedroom door, her voice echoing through the room.

"You should be glad I used waterproof mascara." She said her heels dragging across her carpet. "What's wrong?" she said as she sat down next to Clary, and patted down her wild red hair.

Clary sat up, wiping her tears with her fingers.

"W-wait how did you get into my house?" she said, her brows frowning.

"I made a copy of your house key when you weren't looking- "she said nonchalantly, Clary gaped at her. "Anyway, tell me what's wrong."

"I – I always dreamed that Jace would be my first kiss, my first love." She shook her head, "It's so childish I know; I've known him for such a long time. Now it's never going to happen."

"It's not childish," Izzy's voice soothing and quiet, patting her on the back, "But sometimes life isn't a fairytale and maybe you just have to go with the flow."

"Your right," Clary wiped her eyes again. "I feel bad for leaving Sebastian without saying at least a goodbye." Izzy shrugged.

"Meh, he doesn't seem like the type to mind. The way you looked tonight, Jace couldn't keep his eyes off you!" Clary giggled at Izzy's comment and gave her a tight hug.

"Now let me tell you about this guy I met! His name is Merlion and he is just gaw-juss."

Clary groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just wanted to say a big... THANK YOU. 35 reviews; just wow. You guys are just AMAZING, thank you for the support and reading my story. (: **

**Gave you a little Jace POV there. ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Chapter 8 coming soon. (: **  
><strong>Also just some subtle advertising here... (: Go check out my Ipod Shuffle Challenge which you can find on my profile; if you like please review and tell me what you think, or request a song for me to write.<strong>

**So thats all guys, Theres a button down there; all shiny and pretty and I know you just want to press it. It says REVIEW on it. (: **

**~Zee **


	8. AN PLEASE READ

**Hey Guys! Sorry this isn't a new chapter and it's rather an A/N. **

**So school starting soon! ): Back to English essays and Biology.  
><strong>**So when school starts, and we all know that school is just the BEST thing in the world. (please note my sarcasm there.) **

**I won't be uploading my chapters as often than i would in the holidays. So just hang in there with me. (:E****ach chapter will take about 1-2 weeks depending on how much homework i get given. **

**So unleash your angry reviews on me now; bracing myself. -grabs helmet.- **

**I just want to thank you all for 50 reviews; honestly i didn't think I would ever get this far.**

**Just acknowledging these lovelies: **

**thank you to lilapattinson (: one of my loyal fans who has just about reviewed every chapter and PM'ed me. Go check out her story I'd Lie; cause it is just awesometastic. (: **

**thank you to EchoingDreams; who reviews on just about every chapter, and has been supporting me for quite a while. (: **

**MaxWaylandGrey; reading her stories for a long time; and they are amazing. I was so thrilled to get a review from her. **

**topoftherock;thank you for all your reviews. (: **

**biancadiangelo0703; thank you for your reviews aswell; remind me to read your PJO stories.**

**teeblue; do i really need to acknowledge you? (; **

**and to EVERYONE who reviewed, favourited or story alert-ed. **

**Before this A/N ends; I know you all are waiting for the start of school. **

**So what do you want to happen before school starts in Blind? **

**1. Jace POV.  
><strong>**2. Isabelle and Simon  
><strong>**3. Magnus and Alec  
><strong>**4. Other? **

**Leave a review and tell me; the most reviews on one of them will be added into my next chapter. (: If I get no reviews (which is very likely.) yeah; ill just pick one. **

**Thank you all my lovelies. **

**- Zee **

**[ PS: Follow me on Twitter! (: you can also ask me questions and suggest things there; /#!/BSZee ] **


	9. Do Stupid Things with Coffee

**Disclaimer: The characters of Mortal Instruments are owned by Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Fray," a voice said as she opened the door, Simon stood on her front porch, his dark hair messy and in need of a haircut and wearing a black gamer tee.<p>

"Hey Simon, Come in." Clary said, standing by the door gesturing with her arms. He walked into the living room, plopping himself down on her sofa.

Clary rolled her eyes, and shut the door before sitting next to him, her legs crossed.

"So why'd you call me over?" Simon asked grinning, his hands behind his head.

"To meet my neighbours of course; you should be dying to meet them." Simon snorted and lay down on the sofa, he flickered his eyes around the room until they landed on her television.

He jumped into an upright position abruptly, Clary squealed in fright, jumping in her seat.

"Jesus Simon! You scared the hell outta me." She exclaimed, a hand over her heart; breathing rapidly.

"I should be the one that's scared! You don't have a playstation console?" Simon said, a pale finger pointing at her television; his dark eyes intent on Clary.

Clary slapped her palm against her forehead in exasperation,

"Simon, you should know that I don't like to game." Clary shrugged.

"But- but you need one! This is why we should go over to _my_ house instead of yours."

"Yes, I would love to play Halo with you _all day long._" Her arms crossed over her chest, and her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Anyway you are here to meet Isabelle and Alec; we're going out for lunch together."

The doorbell echoed in Simon's ears before he could get a word out of his half opened mouth.

"Speak of the Devil, they're here." Her face lighting up and pulling into a smile; Simon smiled at himself, he loved to see Clary happy again and not mourning after Jace.

She reached the door and yanked it open, a girl and a boy stood at the door. Simon felt his jaw drop open, but couldn't manage to close it. All his senses were dulled except his eyes on a black-haired beauty in front of him. A sharp pain in his side woke him from his trance.

"Simon! Manners," Clary hissed, her elbow jabbed into his rib.

"Hey Iz, Hey Alec; this is my friend Simon." Simon managed a limp wave.

"Hi! I'm Isabelle Lightwood," she stuck her hand out, and Simon shook it his hands vibrating with anxiety. "And this is my brother Alec Lightwood," she jerked her arm towards Alec, who gave a wave, but his eyes watched Simon with caution and doubt with a fiery blue ice flame.

Simon swallowed down, and leaned against the doorframe before slipping on the doormat and crashing to the floor, hitting his head against the frame and knocking his glasses askew.

"Simon!" Clary screamed, lifting him off the ground, supporting him with an arm; as he tried to stop his vision spinning in front of him. He was already falling for this Isabelle.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He waved Clary off, hearing Isabelle giggle in front of him. Simon felt his face burn with embarrassment.

"So, where are we eating lunch?" he asked, turning towards Clary. Nervousness edged in his voice and Clary stifled a laugh at him.

* * *

><p>"Simon pull over! No! Pull over!" The car lurched sideways and parked in a free parking spot. Alec clutched his stomach, his eyes big and traumatised.<p>

"I- can't believe you have a driver's license." Clary said to Simon, as she opened the car door to free herself and Alec. Isabelle got out of the front of the car, unaffected.

"That was mean! It was like a ...roller coaster, can we do it again?" Clary glared at her and steadied herself before walking through the front door of the cafe.

She slid into a corner sofa, Alec on one side of her, Isabelle on the other; Simon sat nervously down next Isabelle and she began talking to him flirtatiously.

Clary rolled her eyes at him and kicked Simon in the shin; his back shooting upright and face wincing in pain.

"Simon, why don't we go gets some drinks for the Lightwoods?" She said, staring at him evenly. Her tone didn't sound much like a question but rather as a demand as she got up and left, with Simon sheepishly trailing behind.

They stood at the self serve table, filling cups with cool water trickling out of the tap.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Simon groaned.

"I got you out here to _met_ Isabelle, not flirt with her and embarrass yourself by tripping up." Clary replied. She lifted up the cups, and handed two to Simon. "You're still dating Maia anyway."

Simon averted his eyes and solemnly shook his head.

"I don't know; she seems quite distant these days." He said, walking across the cafe.

"Well she does live_ how_ far away?" Clary snorted.

"Shut up," Simon retorted, narrowing his eyes at her. They reached the table and Simon pulled on a big goofy smile.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Isabelle asked, picking up her menu to cover half her face; her eyes scanning the laminated cardboard.

"Nothing interesting," Simon shrugged casually, Alec looked up from his drink an eyebrow arched.

"Really," Clary nudged him with her elbow.

A big busted waitress walked towards their table, her mousy brown hair swept in a small side pony tail.

"Okay so what do you kids want?" she asked, tapping her pencil impatiently on her pad, a heavy New Jersey accent clung in her voice.

They placed down their orders, the waitress smacking her gum as she walked off.

"So... "Simon said, stretching out the o. "Which school you guy's attending?"

"St. Xavier's, same as Clary," Isabelle replied, Simon grinned.

"Same as me then," he cleared his throat and leaned back into the sofa. Isabelle chatted quietly with Simon leaving Clary and Alec sitting awkwardly opposite them.

"So," she coughed, "How has your holidays been?" she turned to look at Alec.

"S'okay, looking for a job;" he mumbled, not interested.

"What about that number that got given to you a few days ago? Have you called?" Clary asked curious, she saw Alec flinch and she already wished she could swallow those words back.

"Not yet," he replied, looking at her this time. "I don't know; I don't know if I should."

Before Clary could open her mouth to reply, a tinkle from the door caught her attention. She swerved her head to see who it was.

A girl with short black hair walked in, incredibly skinny and tall. Her arm was linked with a guy, tall tan and gold. Clary's heart clenched at the sight and turned back quickly catching Alec's wide eyes.

Simon held his breath and Isabelle swerved to look to, Clary closed her eyes and heard Isabelle's sharp draw of her breath.

"Don't worry; I won't let him near you." She said. The waitress replied with their orders and set them down on the table, leaving the stench of cigarettes behind. Clary didn't know if Isabelle was protecting her, or preventing her.

Clary felt her stomach flutter with butterflies and took a sip of her coffee to help the churning. The tinkle of the bell rang again in her ears, this time Sebastian walking in with one of the cheerleaders from school talking to each other and laughing out loud.

She looked at the table Jace was seated in, him in conversation with Aline but she could tell he wasn't listening. He had his 'not-listening' face on. He was looking at the menu, his head rested on his fist.

He flickered his glance towards Clary; their gazes locking for a millisecond before she tore it away from him and looked down at her reflection in her coffee.

* * *

><p>Jace had no idea that Clary would be here at Taki's today; but then again it was a small town. Jace had been dragged to lunch with Aline and Sebastian and his new 'friend.'<p>

His eyes scanned the menu before turning to Aline, who was talking about god knows what. He sneaked a look at Clary, her hair bright and beautiful against the dull sofa seat, her teeth biting down on the edge of her bottom lips. Jace forced the urge down inside of him, and continued to gaze at her.

She turned towards him, their gaze touching briefly. Her emerald green eyes glinted under the sun, filled with confusion and hurt.

He looked away and back at Aline, the image of Clary behind his eyes, and the way Clary had looked at him with all that confusion and hurt and how it could be contained in two emerald eyes.

Regret gripped at his heart, as his mind flittered back to the moment of her sketchbook incident. _Why couldn't I just have stood up for her? Or none of this would be happening; but I had to keep my reputation at the school, but now I've just hurt her. Do I even love her for who she is? Or because of how she looks. _

"Jacie-e, you okay?" Aline's voice shattering his thoughts, he winced at her terribly annoying voice and nodded solemnly.

Jealousy twisted inside his heart as she watched her laughing along with Alec. _Are they dating? Is she interested in him? Snap out of it Jace!_ It suddenly dawned on Jace how absurd he would sound if he was speaking his thoughts out aloud.

The waitress walked by and took their orders, and left with the lingering smell of cigarettes in the air around them.

Jace coughed quietly, and got up to leave the table.

"I'm just going to take a breather." He said to the table, peeling Aline's fingers off his bicep before strolling through the cafe, and through the door.

* * *

><p>Clary watched as he paced across the cafeteria lino, each stride confident and sure. She sighed as she turned towards Simon and Izzy.<p>

Even though Jace had been so cruel to her, she knew there was still that part inside her that loved him; she took a long chug of her coffee before setting it down and watching Jace's silhouette against the frosted glass.

* * *

><p>Jace leaned against the cool surface of the glass, taking a long inhale of the fresh air.<p>

His mind was in circles, and had been for a few days. Sure Aline was pretty hot for a girl, but he admitted she was a distraction at the moment.

He didn't know what was going on with Clary. If he loved her or he didn't, but he knew he cared for her, like he always had.

He shook his head in dismay and smirked at himself.

He was so stupid for not seeing beneath Clary, how all these years they had been just 'friends' and she had always thought of him as more than friends. Now it was too late.

They had turned from the best of friends to not even acknowledging each other anymore.

He turned around and walked back through the door, watching Clary from the corner of his eye.

But he knew that no matter what, he would have to be there for her; because if he didn't love her, he still cared for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: -places protective helmet over head.- OKAY. NOW YOU CAN PELLET ME WITH ROTTEN FRUIT. (: **

**Sorry about this late, late, late update.  
>Many people wanted the Jace POV. So there you go! (: I also added some SimonxIzzy cause they are just too cute. (:<br>**

**Now I know; I'm going to apologize for the late chapter update. But Unfortunately I'm only Human; -gasp- and I also have issues within life.  
>So I'm being a strong fighter, and i'll continue to finish this story. <strong>

**Thank you to all my lovelies, my lovely fans. (: which is completely surreal to me, that people actually read stuff I write. **

**So chapter 9, will hopefully; be coming soon. **

**-Zee **

**P.S. Do you see that shiny button down there? it's really shiny. and attractive. and I know you want to press it. go ahead. press the review button plz. (: **


	10. We Meet Again

**Disclaimer: The characters of Mortal Instruments are owned by Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

><p>"Good morning mom," Clary leaned in to peck her mother on the cheek. She smiled weakly at Clary in return before looking through the newspaper, flipping through the pages of job adverts.<p>

"Mom, don't stress. I'm sure you'll find a job and if we're not having enough income; I'm reluctant to say, but I'll start working." Clary sighed.

"No Clary! Don't. You should focus on your school work; I want you to have a great career when you're older and not to end up like me." Jocelyn exclaimed, looking up with troubled green eyes.

"Mom, just focus on the Wedding, it's going to be wonderful. The best day of your life," Clary smiled at her, and in return she got a real smile back.

"Now, don't stress and we are going to go to that fitting on Wednesday with the Lightwoods alright? And we are going to have a great time looking beautiful." Clary said reassuringly placing her small rounded fingers on top her mom's long slender ones.

"Okay Sweetie."

* * *

><p>Alec wiped his brow with his hand before chugged down the water inside his drink bottle.<p>

The sun- warm water spilled inside his mouth, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve before screwing the lid back on with ease.

Jace jogged over across the field, his blonde curls plastered to his forehead in sweat. Alec snuck a look at him, admitting to himself he understood why Clary had fallen for him, but he knew better; and there was still that guy who had given him his number...

"Hey," Jace's long fingers placing on Alec's shoulders, his mouth pulled up in a smirk; but his eyes dark and questioning.

"Hey..." Alec said back, caution rising in his voice. He picked up his gear and walked towards the changing rooms, Jace walking beside him.

"Just Wondering if you we're dating Fray?" Alec smiled inwardly at himself, he could see Jace was _jealous_ of Clary; but his features remained calm except for an eyebrow raise.

"No; why, are you interested?"

"Are you?"

"Don't answer my question with a question," Alec snapped, frowning. Jace grinned at him before jogging towards Sebastian and slapping him on the back, and talking with him heartily.

Alec shook his head towards the ground, and the only word that came in mind was: _asshole. _

* * *

><p>"What are you going to wear tomorrow? I need to come over tomorrow morning so we can get your make up done and pick out the<em> cutest<em> outfit so everyone's eyes will be on you. Oh, My God, talking about cute outfits, there's this great shop that's having a big sale and it is ridiculous. Oh! And there was this cute guy there and I totally think he was interested; he wasn't as cute as Simon though... Is Simon in our homeroom? So what are you going to wear tomorrow?" Izzy rambled at Clary who was lying on her bedroom floor.

"I don't get why it's such a big deal. We're only starting_ school_." Clary moaned, dropping her head in annoyance.

"Were starting _school, _first day? Cute boys? Outfits? Do you comprendo? " Izzy said into Clary's ear.

Clary wriggled away from her, and sat up to face Isabelle poking out her tongue at her, Izzy slapped her hand on her heart in mock disbelief.

"Fine, fine" Clary flicking her hand at her, "But I will have veto power." Clary exclaimed loudly, crossing her arms across her chest.

Isabelle stifled a laugh before attacking Clary with a pillow, smothering her before the two began a full on pillow fight during midday.

A small cough and a knock broke through the girly shrieks and laughter. Isabelle and Clary faced to see who was standing at the door.

Alec stood at the door, his body standing straight and awkward.

"Sorry, I must've walked in on something." He said slowly eyeing the girls back and forth.

"It's okay. Come in Alec." Clary sighed, patting down her hair.

"Okay... Well," He coughed.

"I just came back from footy and Jace asked me if I was dating you." An awkward silence followed his sentence before Izzy started to choke with laughter.

Clary flushed bright red, but not because she liked Alec more than a friend, but because it meant Jace was jealous of Clary.

Her lips perked into a smile.

"Oh no, - Oh no," Izzy complained at her, catching her breathe from the laughing fit. "We've spent a whole holiday so that you would not fall for Jace."

"Why though?" Clary asked as Alec came and sat down beside her. "I thought the whole point of this plan in the first place was to make Jace jealous."

"That's true, but hasn't he treated you horribly Clare?" Clary winced at the nickname secretly.

"Yeah, but he's my –_used to be_ best friend, I really liked what we had when he wasn't around with his mates." Clary wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging them to her chest and looking out the window.

"We'll I'm your best friend now, you know why? Because I'm looking out for you; that's why," Isabelle crawled over to Clary and gave her a tight hug.

Clary hugged her back.

"I'm not going to tell you how to follow your heart, cause God only knows why you're so stubborn and you never listen to me." Izzy snorted, rolling her eyes.

"But I'll be here for you and I'm willing to slap any backstabbing bitch or getting my revenge on any douche. Oh and so will Alec." She added, nudging him in the ribs.

Alec frowned but smiled sympathetically at Clary,

"I'm not too sure about slapping any girls but I'll be there to look out for you Clary." He nodded.

"Thanks guys, you're the best."

* * *

><p>Clary blinked her eyes open groggily, before flashing them open and lurching herself out of her bed and looking at her alarm clock.<p>

The clock read 7:19AM; she sighed in relief and stretched before standing up.

Her room seemed eerily quiet without Isabelle, Alec or Simon and for the first time, she noticed the change.

She walked around the room, inspecting it. An annoying Justin Bieber poster that Izzy had insisted putting up in her room so she could look at him every time she visited hung in a corner, photos of Alec and Izzy replacing and covering the photos of Jace on her wall.

Izzy's belongings scattered on her bedroom floor, makeup, clothes and magazines.

She walked into her bathroom, Izzy's lipstick stains smeared across the mirror that Jocelyn hadn't noticed yet.

Pictures of her and Izzy in wacky outfits plastered to the mirrors. She looked up at them and smiled at her reflection.

For once in her life she wasn't mourning and chasing after Jace, she was actually enjoying what life had to offer.

She leaned forward towards the mirror, her pimples just a faint red haze. Her fiery red hair reached her shoulders, and lay gently against them; her green eyes contrasting with her hair.

A cough sounded from the door, Clary spun around terrified.

Izzy stood against the doorframe, arms crossed and smirking at Clary.

"Checking yourself out there?" Clary turned bright red and pushed past Izzy; walking into her room.

"How'd you get into my house in the first place?"

"Copied your keys when you weren't looking," she shrugged indifferently; Clary stared at her with disbelief.

"Let's see what you should wear today." She started picking clothes out of Clary's closet one by one. Clary sighed, a large wave of emotions crashing down over her mind.

"Izzy, I don't know. I don't know." She shook her head.

"Don't know what?" She walked over to her, putting an arm around her.

"This." She waved her hands, gesturing to herself. "I just don't feel like me." she sniffed, and sat down on the bed. "People are always telling me to just be myself, but I don't even know who I am."

"Sure you do." Izzy argued.

"I don't. After this summer break, I don't feel like me anymore. Those girly clothes replacing my old t-shirt and jeans, makeup and curling irons; they're just not me."

"It's my fault. Look I'll make it up to you, I still get to choose your outfit today, but; I'll make it more... you."

"What's my style though, if I can't figure out who I am how can you?" Clary dropped her head into her hands.

"You're... just Clary. A fiery red head, with a stubborn attitude;" Izzy soothed, picking clothes and throwing them at Clary. "You are tom-boyish and like detail things; you're an amazing artist with great creativity running through your veins and you're beautiful. Happy?"

"Yeah," Clary paused, a long silence followed.

"Sorry about that mood swing, I'm just feeling a little insecure about myself." She sighed before dragging her clothes and a towel into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

She took a quick shower, letting the steam soak into her skin; before climbing out.

She dried herself and tugged on green off shoulder t-shirt. She pulled on a pair of skinny distressed light blue jeans, the rips and cuts spread through the denim. She walked out of the door and twirled for Izzy.

Izzy chewed on her lip and eyed Clary,

"Do you like it?" Izzy asked Clary nervously.

"Yeah, suits me." Clary smiled. Isabelle smiled widely, baring her pearls.

She jumped up from her seat and pushed Clary back into the bathroom.

"Time for make-up and hair!" She squealed with glee. Clary groaned in response.

"I thought we were sticking to _my_ style."

"Oh please," she snorted, "let me have some fun; now hold still." Clary squirmed under Izzy's flurry of mascara wands and curling irons; she coughed under the foundation powder and the smell of hairspray.

Time seemed to drag on as Izzy continued to apply makeup and fix Clary's bed hair.

"Finished! Now you can gawp at my marvellous work." Clary laughed and eyed her reflection.

Isabelle had managed to keep the make-up light and natural, and her hair bounced around in red luscious curls.

"Wow, Thanks Izzy."

"No need to thank me there's just something missing..."

Clary looked at her strangely, _what was missing?_ Izzy stared back at her, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

She walked out the bathroom door and pulled a small gift box out of her bag. She walked back into the bathroom and stood in front of Clary.

"For you," she smiled. Clary held her breath as she lifted the lid off the box.

Inside the box a necklace lay snuggled within the red cushioning. Half a silver solid heart and lined with green diamantes, words engraved into the surface. The words read_, FRIEND._ She lifted it slowly; releasing the breath she was holding and cradled it inside her hands.

"Thank you so much Izzy," she breathed, Izzy pulled Clary into an embrace and secured the necklace around her neck.

Izzy picked up her own broken heart lined with purple diamantes which read _BEST, _and joined it with Clary's.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Thanks for driving us Alec." Clary called, hopping out the door. Alec leaned against Robert's car and gave a brief wave.<p>

Clary hopped around, struggling to tug her black converse on. She kicked the door frame and the shoe slid in place, Clary proceeded to pat down her clothing and hair before slinging her schoolbag around her shoulders and walking through the door.

"Bye Mom!" she called into the house before slamming the front door shut and climbing into the car.

Alec slid into his seat and started the engine, the small splutter of the engine soon turned into a purr. He drove off towards St. Xavier's the girls quietly chatting in the back.

The car ride seemed to drag on with Izzy's insane rambling.

"I can't wait to get to school! Oh my god, will I be in your homeroom! I hope so! Do you have any cute guys in your homeroom? Is Simon in any of your classes? Where do we eat lunch? Alec drive faster!" Isabelle rambled.

"Chill Iz, We're here." Alec sighed.

Clary clambered out of the car; meanwhile Izzy was just about to burst with excitement.

The trio walked up the stairs towards the school, people all around.

Clary recognized the familiar faces from sophomore year, and some unfamiliar faces.

They walked through the double doors and the smell of cafeteria food and hand sanitizer hit Clary; they were definitely back at school.

She walked past the rows of lockers, and past the clumps of people, eyes looking at the trio with curiosity.

Clary stopped by her locker and pointed to a door.

"That's the reception, go there and get your timetables and locker numbers. I'll meet you back here." Izzy and Alec shrugged and walked through the door.

Clary opened her locker and began taking books out and shoving them into her school bag.

She looked up to find a few boys eyeing her curiously, smiling and winking. She blushed and smiled politely at them before moving her gaze sideways.

A golden boy strolled casually down the hallway towards her, her heart quickened its pace and she caught her breath.

"Hey Clare."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH HO HO. ITS A CLIFFIE. (: **

**and no, I am not santa claus. I just felt like saying Ho ho Ho. (: **

**Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry I haven't been replying to your reviews, cause the link wont let me reply them. ):  
>but I do read every single review and I cant believe I have 75 reviews already. <strong>

**just a little shout out to Kelly95:**

**YES. I AM KIWI. :D Can people really tell by just reading my chapters?  
>I encourage everyone to visit New Zealand, cause it is a beautiful country. (: <strong>

**Thank you lovelies for reading and reviewing. **

**-Zee **


	11. AN PLEASE READ, again

-puts on protective gear.-

I am so sorry guys, its been faaa-aar more than 2 weeks.

and this isn't even a new chapter. ):

so i have good news and bad news.

I've been caught up in homework, exams and internals that I haven't really had time to write. :/

good news: its the holidays in NZ and i'm on a 3 week holiday! (:

bad news: my laptop's being fixed as one of the hinges has fallen off, and i won't have it back in a while...  
>which means that I don't have any of my documents to carry on writing 'Blind' until about later in the month.<p>

but alas good news. (:

I shall be starting a new MI fic for all you readers out there. (:  
>it will be updated soon, so make sure you read it! I don't want to reveal too much right now. so, make sure you Author Alert so you know when it comes out!<p>

and lastly,

a BIG BIG thank you to everyone that reviewed, alerted, or even just read this story. (:

Love you guys,

-Zee


End file.
